


Crushed Petals and Bleeding Ink

by frogb1n



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: (at first), Agent Stone runs a flower shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Dr. Eggman runs a tattoo parlor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I dont fucking know - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Robotniks a bitch, Stones whipped, bc mmm hot guy mmm, who decided these two were fucking, who wrote it into the script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogb1n/pseuds/frogb1n
Summary: A new shop seems to have opened up next to Dr Robotnik's tattoo parlor, and he's everything but pleased.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Crushed Petals and Bleeding Ink

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt edited at all bc i refuse to read through this bullshit again. enjoy ig. im so sorry.

Robotnik sat at his station, the buzzing of his tattoo pen drowning out the thudding from next door. A new shop had decided to take residence to his parlor, and he was fairly displeased by this. His tattoo parlor had been slotted between two empty lots since it had opened, and he was afraid the new business would draw attention away from his. His spotlight was going to be taken away from him. As soon as he had heard of the news, he started to devise a plan to drive away the new business as quickly as possible. He was intimidating… at least he thought so. His shop was filled with advanced technology, everything looking mechanical, futuristic, and a little scary, but that was part of the attraction right? Yea, he wasn’t super buff or tall, but he could be intimidating in other ways! He was the one in charge here, he had ruled this section of the block for years, and one little new business couldn’t overtake him that easily! They’d be like a speck of dust compared to him, ignored, forgotten, and quick to move away.

Dr Robotnik had yet to see what the new shop was about. All he knew was that it was a fairly small business, and strongly contrasted against his aesthetic. " _It’ll make for a more interesting view!_ " He muttered, mocking the previous statements from his colleague. " _The contrast draws attention to both of you- _Yea, sure. Totally won't just draw the attention away from me." The tattooist rolled his eyes, stomping outside, after his client had left, so he could get a good look at his competition.__

He was tossing ideas around in his head as to what the new store could be that made such a strong contrast as he walked towards the exit. _A kid’s store? Some super cutesy store covered with vomit-inducing colours? Oh! It could be- oh_

_Oh god. ___

__A flower shop. A fucking flower shop. The mixture of cool greens and vibrant flowers sticking out like a sore thumb next to Robotnik’s parlor, mostly black with hints of red and white. It’s calming, almost welcoming vibe seeming so out of place compared to the parlors atmosphere._ _

__He hated it._ _

__He didn’t understand why, out of all places, this fucking florist set up shop next to him? There were so many better places their shop could have taken residence! There was literally a hippy village just a few blocks down, they would’ve fit in so much better! This place, out of all available options, was the stupidest place they could’ve chosen, yet here they are. Sitting there looking-_ _

__“Excuse me? Can I help you sir?” a voice emerged from the greenery surrounding the entrance, quickly followed by a young man. He wasn't much shorter than Robotnik, but he felt as if the difference gave him at least a little more dominance. He chuckled slightly, the corner of his mouth curling up. He’ll be easy to drive away-_ _

__“Sir? I’m sorry, I just saw you staring at the roses. Were you thinking of buying some for a partner? I’d recommend throwing in some red tulips or red carnations! They both symbolize romantic or deep love!” The young man interrupted, the smile on his face growing brighter by the second. He seemed truly passionate about this business, and Robotnik hated that. He’d decided that he hated the owner before they had even crossed paths, and his passion had only further cemented that fact. Robotnik takes a quick glance down at the others name tag._ _

__“Stone, is it? Listen up. I’m not here to buy some stupid little flowers, and honestly I couldn’t give a fuck about some meaning _love _or _friendship _or whatever the fuck. I currently own the tattoo parlor right next to your dainty little flower shop. I’ve been the only shop in this section for years and I plan to keep it that way. So I think it’s in your best interest to move along as soon as you can. Buh-bye now!” Robotnik ended in a song-song tone, plastering a fake smile on his face and strutting back into his shop._____ _

______The flower-shop-boy, now identified as Stone, stood there in shock. His eyes widened as he watch the man disappear inside his shop. He hadn’t expected that sort of reaction from his new shop neighbour, but he immediately set himself a mission._ _ _ _ _ _

______Make the tattooed man like him._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when the next chapter will be out bc im stupid n school sucks but hopefully soon !! ill try my best !!! thank u for all the kudos n comments !!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> we doing stones pov next probably bc damn . also again im sorry idk what goes on <33
> 
> \- :]


End file.
